


Peter's trauma.

by Robinsnose



Category: Avengers, Marvel, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener and Peter Parker - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Skip Westcott, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Skip Westcott - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinsnose/pseuds/Robinsnose
Summary: in which the gen z kids group finds out about skip westcott.OR,In which Peter says he's fine, but as usual, he's really not.





	Peter's trauma.

 

 

Peter was fine. He was absolutely fine, when he turned his eyes completely away from the man in the corner of the coffee shop. 

 

"Pete?" Harley leant over the table to whisper in his ear. Peter gulped and took in a shaky breath, looking away from the man in the corner that was staring at him. 

 

"Yeah?" Harley looked over at the man and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"Is something wro-?" Harley was cut off by Shuri, who was just screaming a vine in reaction to Michelle and Ned. Peter shook his head and stood up abruptly. He mumbled something and quickly walked out of the cafe, the man stood up and followed straight after. Ned squinted his eyes before making a sound of alarm and running after them. 

 

Harley looked at Shuri and Michelle with wide eyes before they all got up and followed after Ned and Peter. Outside, they saw Peter yelling and pointing at the man, tears streaming down his face. The man had a smirk on his face. Ned had an arm in front of Peter, making sure the two didn't get close. Michelle yelled a curse as she realized who the man was and ran to Peter. Shuri and Harley ran also, not knowing who the man was, but knowing that Peter wouldn't start a fight for no reason. 

 

"You took  _everything_ from me, Skip!" Peter yelled, choking on tears. "You took my childhood, my innocence! They only gave you a year in jail! If you ever want to go near me  _ever_ again, I'll fucking kill you." 

 

Skip smirked. "Oh please, Einstein." He chuckled. "Not like I haven't heard that before from you, and guess what? I still-" Skip was cut off by a punch from Michelle. 

 

"You ever touch my friend again and not only will he come for your ass, we will too. Get your ass out of here, and never come into this city again! Never come near Peter, because no matter what, we'll always find you, Steven Westcott." 

 

Thats where Harley's breath stopped, and he pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug. Tears wet his jacket, he didn't care. Harley heard that name before. 

 

_"Steven Westcott, found guilty of child rape and abuse. Victim-"_

 

Harley paid close attention to Peter the first few week they'd become friends, looking for signs. Eventually, he just decided it wasn't the Peter Parker he thought it was. 

 

_"Victim, Peter B. Parker."_

**Author's Note:**

> yo,,
> 
> This is my first story on here and I've had this idea stuck in my head for so. lon


End file.
